The present invention relates to a split roll stabilizer. Split roll stabilizers are used for avoiding rolling movements of the vehicle body relative to the driving surface.
In active roll stabilizers, two stabilizer parts can be actively arranged between two stabilizer parts of the roll stabilizer. The actuator can apply a torsional moment on both stabilizer parts. The actuator can have, for example, a hydraulic or an electric drive. When the actuator is activated, the two stabilizer parts are rotated relative to each other and torsion is applied to them, so that a torsional moment is generated in the stabilizer parts. The stabilizer parts can be constructed as torsion bar springs.
Quick changes in the direction of travel tend to cause rolling movements in vehicle bodies. These rolling movements can be compensated by an active roll stabilizer.
So that the actuator can be used in a targeted manner, parameters such as a rolling movement of the vehicle body or a transverse acceleration of the vehicle are detected. With these parameters, the actuator can be activated in a targeted manner, in order to counteract rolling. For the targeted actuation of the actuator, a control device is typically used that allows, with the parameters on the input side, an activation of the actuator for a desired compensation of the rolling movement.